Space Analysis/Chaos
Rule All fleets in the Chaos Field will receive 1 Fleet Analysis for each rank 6 airship you have (60 points at most). The Analysis of each fleet will be calculated independently and will not conflict with each other. Consume 1 Analysis each time to operate the fleet analysis. Some fleet analysis can unlock special fleet instruction and fortification construction! When launching an attack, can choose the special fleet instruction; When stationing on a planet, can conduct fortification construction to enable the fleet with special ability. Consume 5 gems to reset the fleet analysis. All fleets can be reset once freely each time when the Chaos Field opens (Free reset will be counted for each fleet separately). See Chaos Rules for more Fleet Analysis *Images where taken during the first Chaos run. Shows "Aoluwei Fleet Analysis" but is applicable to all factions separately. *Initial details were from translations of post in Beta/Leiting forums Attack Type= Image:Chaos-Fleet_Analysis_Attack.png|700px rect 482 376 600 490 Fire Control System Analysis rect 480 648 600 764 Propellant Device Analysis rect 726 644 846 766 Erosion Beam Analysis rect 232 918 356 1038 Charging Analysis rect 482 922 598 1038 Battle Strategy Analysis rect 726 918 844 1040 Adjusting Device Analysis rect 236 1192 356 1314 Energy Field Analysis rect 482 1194 600 1310 Interference Bomb Analysis rect 728 1190 844 1310 Graviton Analysis rect 238 1466 354 1580 Nuclear Reactor Analysis rect 478 1462 602 1582 Potent Missiles Analysis rect 478 1734 602 1854 Zealot System Analysis rect 724 1732 846 1856 Super Culverin Analysis rect 230 2002 358 2126 Survival Strategy Analysis rect 478 2004 600 2126 Overload Device Analysis rect 722 2004 846 2126 Multiple Guidance Analysis rect 232 2278 354 2400 Apocalypse System Analysis rect 478 2276 602 2400 Omega Device Analysis rect 722 2276 846 2402 Ballistics Analysis rect 478 2550 602 2672 Fate Roulette Analysis |-| Defense Type= Image:Chaos-Fleet_Analysis_Defense.png|700px rect 480 376 602 494 Alloy Armor Analysis rect 478 644 602 766 Homing Missile Analysis rect 722 648 844 766 Energy Overuse rect 230 916 356 1040 Fusionable Engine Analysis rect 480 920 602 1042 Deflector Shield Analysis rect 722 920 848 1038 Energy Transform Analysis rect 232 1194 356 1312 Fusionable Material Analysis rect 478 1194 600 1314 Obstruction Force Field Analysis rect 728 1194 848 1312 Reflective Armor Analysis rect 234 1464 356 1586 Plasma Analysis rect 480 1464 600 1584 Heavily Armor Analysis rect 478 1738 602 1856 Interference Device Analysis rect 726 1738 846 1856 Delta Formula Analysis rect 234 2010 354 2128 Concussive Shot Analysis rect 482 2008 598 2130 Emergent Evading Analysis rect 724 2014 848 2132 Purify Device Analysis rect 230 2282 354 2400 RES Booster Analysis rect 476 2280 602 2400 Dome Device Analysis rect 480 2556 602 2674 Self-Purging System Analysis rect 724 2552 846 2672 Squares-in-Circle Formation Analysis |-| Function Type= Image:Chaos-Fleet_Analysis_Function.png|700px rect 234 756 356 878 Raid Analysis rect 476 756 600 876 Destroy Analysis rect 722 756 846 878 Deterrence Analysis rect 234 1028 358 1156 Foray Analysis rect 478 1030 602 1152 Targeting Analysis rect 724 1030 846 1150 Guerrilla Analysis rect 234 1304 358 1424 Escape Exit Analysis rect 478 1302 600 1422 Interference Tower Analysis rect 726 1300 848 1422 Projection Device Analysis rect 230 1572 360 1694 Invisible Device Analysis rect 476 1572 604 1694 Emergency Center Analysis rect 724 1570 844 1694 Warning Radar Analysis rect 232 1846 356 1966 Parr Formula Analysis rect 480 1850 602 1966 ACS System Analysis rect 726 1844 844 1966 Route Planning Analysis rect 230 2120 354 2242 Nano-Shield Analysis rect 480 2116 604 2240 Medical Service Analysis rect 726 2120 846 2240 Biological Structure Analysis Attack Type Back to Top Defense Type Back to Top Function Type Back to Top Fleet Instruction *These will be available after learning the required Function Type Title Fortification Construction *These will be available after learning the required Function Type Title Notes